Unexpected
by Dragkira
Summary: Luffy, a little runt on the streets, didn't expect much. And he definitely didn't expect to be captured by the pirate king, Zoro, himself. ZoLu. Rated M for future cahpters.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup, peeps! Drag in the house! I've recently become attached to ZoLu (Zoro x Luffy) Of 'One Piece'. So, here's a story! So you know, It's a sort of parallel world, where Luffy's a homeless boy and Zoro is the pirate king. There are many other differences, like he got the scar from a bully and that the devil fruits never existed. So, yeah! Read on. Oh yeah! WARNING! YAOI! RUN AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

Luffy.

"They're coming! HE's coming! Quick! Prepare!" Luffy cast his eyes downward and pulled the straw hat from his father over his face, while those who were more fortunate rushed inside to hide. The poor, which littered the streets, copied Luffy's example. No one dared look up, as the pirate king, and the greatest sword master himself, walked through the streets. Zoro. His name struck fear into everyone's hearts, including Luffy's. No one dared to look at him in the wrong way, even if the kids who bumped into him said he wasn't so bad. It was best not to try. Even with all this, Luffy couldn't help but glance up at the spiky, green (?) haired male. He was taller than him and much stronger. His clothes were lose, though, so one could not simply see the surely good-sized muscles beneath. His three swords were strapped to him and looked sharp and dangerous. Dark blue eyes suddenly looked his way and Luffy looked down, quickly, praying he wasn't seen.

To Luffy's relief, wether or not he was seen, he moved on anyway.

()()()

Luffy hissed, quietly, as rain pelted down on him. It didn't help that his latest beating had left him with a sprained ankle. The typhoon was only making it worse. But he had nowhere to go. He'd rather not go on the porches and get beat to death, and there was little to no more shelter. The wind blew, harshly, the seas thundered. The rain was like tiny bullets of ice on his skin. He shuddered. It was times like this where he wished his father was alive. Where he wished his brother was still alive. Where his mother was alive. Where he wasn't alone and he had a place to call home. Suddenly, a muscled arm was around his waist. He winced, expecting a hit from someone else but, instead, felt himself being covered by cloth. He allowed himself to be pulled by whoever was holding him, making sure to keep his hat on his head. A few seconds later, he was dropped on something. It was warm, soft and comfy. He dared to open his eyes and look around. It was pitch black. He could hear the rain but not feel it. He heard a striking sound, saw a few sparks. Then, a small flame was illuminated. It lit up a lantern, full of oil, and illuminated the room. It wasn't small but not big either. Obviously a room of the black stallion tavern, which is pretty goodly furnished. Luffy was lying on a white bed, with a light blue duvet and pillows. The person before Luffy surprised him, though. He would have never of guessed it.

"C-Captain Zoro." The green-haired male smiled, slightly, acknowledging that Luffy was there, which made the smaller male's heart miss a beat.  
>"Hm. Me." He nodded, putting the lantern on a dresser. The light glinted off of three katana, on his waistband. He turned around again and looked Luffy in the eye. His smile widened slightly, then he began walking forward. No matter if Luffy wanted to move or not, his body seemed frozen, as the swords master approached him. He got on the bed on all fours and, with a surprisingly gentle but firm grip, held his leg. Fingers went over the wet, swollen area, gently. Then, he stood again and left the room, allowing Luffy a moment to sit up. He hadn't expected this. Zoro had been surprisingly gentle to him, though he was certain that he was a prisoner now. He looked outside. The rain continued to pelt down, the typhoon howled like a wild animal outside. Suddenly, the door opened again and Zoro walked back inside, this time with a towel, a teatowel and a bag, which Luffy realized was filled with ice. The bag was placed on the swollen ankle, the tea towel tying it in place. Then, Zoro sat before Luffy, rubbing his raven hair with the towel. Luffy, gently, took it out of his hands and looked at Zoro, who's smile was gone and replaced with a blank look. Luffy continued drying himself, while Zoro just watched.<br>"Thank you." Luffy sighed, when he was done. Suddenly, he felt hands start undoing the buttons on his vest. He gasped, eyes popping open to meet Zoro's blue ones.  
>"Your clothes are wet. They need to come off or you'll catch a cold. I'll be changing too, shortly." He murmured, in response, removing the vest and revealing Luffy's chest. Zoro removed his shorts and boxers too. This left Luffy in his birth suit. Luffy was sure he was to be a sex servant for him. It was surely what- wait, where was Zoro going? To the dresser?<p>

Zoro pulled out some clean, dry sleeping boxers, that were black, and threw the wet clothes into a washing basket. He tossed the boxers onto the bed, then stripped himself down too, revealing the scar on his chest. As well as the rest of his sexy body. Luffy looked down and blushed, while he struggled to get the black boxers on. When he looked back up, he saw that Zoro was wearing the same and holding a large, white nightshirt.  
>"Do you want to wear this?" He asked, gesturing to it. Luffy nodded, softly. Zoro smiled, then helped put it on Luffy. Afterward, Zoro picked Luffy up again and helped him to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth. Then, it was back to the bed. This time, however, Luffy founf himdelf under the covers and snuggled up to the body of the swordsman. He could feel the warm muscles, that had no veins popping out, against his weaker ones, the warm, calloused hand that stroked his cheek, the blue eyes staring down at him. It felt comfortable, warm and... safe.<br>"Thank you... Zoro." Luffy breathed, quietly. Zoro just chuckled and ran fingers through his raven hair.  
>"Say, what's your name, kid?" He breathed into his ear. Luffy shuddered, softly.<br>"Luffy." Zoro hummed, in response. Luffy buried his face into Zoro's neck and sighed, drifting off into sleep.

**Hey! Guys! First ZoLu fanfic, so be nice and review! If you do, I'll hug you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy woke up, that morning, feeling warm and comfortable. There were warm, powerful arms around him, belonging to the green-haired captain, sleeping peacefully beside him. He stayed there, before he left, eyes closed, enjoying the lovely scent from Zoro and the rocking of the boat, the waves sloshing against the sides, the song bring sang by the crew above... Wait a minute, since when was he on a ship? Luffy shot up and looked around. Indeed, this was not the same room. It was decorated with maps, chests and so on. There was a window beside the bed they were sleeping in and, as Luffy peered out of it, it was obvious that they had left the dock, far behind. Suddenly, an arm shot up and pulled Luffy back down, earning a small, pathetic squeak from said male.

"No. Stay in bed. Otherwise, your ankle won't heal." Zoro grumbled, quietly.  
>"Captain Zoro-"<br>"Just Zoro. It gets annoying, being called 'Captain' all the time." Zoro, quickly, put out, stroking the male's black hair. Luffy blushed, softly.  
>"Zoro, where are we?" He asked, in a quiet voice. Zoro chuckled, gently.<br>"My ship. Out at sea, probably. Just somewhere safer then that dammed town." Was the answer, as Luffy's head was tucked under Zoro's chin. After a while, the black-haired boy relaxed, as fingers ran through his hair, his eyes half mast. A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes closing fully. He could hear the swordsman's heartbeat, like a little bird. His own arms, slowly, wrapped around the bigger man's waist. A nose nuzzled his hair, sniffing him. Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
>"Hi, captain!" A girl with long, red hair and enormous breasts (?), wearing a bikini, rushed in, smiling. Zoro sighed in annoyance while Luffy blinked, humming in surprise.<br>"Hello, Nami." The green-haired male sighed, running fingers through his hair, as he and Luffy sat up. Luffy started acting like a cute chibi, arms around Zoro's arm and peeking out, every so often, before hiding behind him again. Nami noticed and her smile fell into a confused look.  
>"Who's that, Zoro-kun?" She asked, as Luffy hid again. Zoro glanced at him, then chuckled. He wrapped his arm around the boy that, for some weird reason, was vey shy at the moment. Luffy blushed and hid his head in Zoro's chest.<br>"This is Luffy." Zoro smiled, at him. "My little Luffy." '_I'm not that little._' He thought, but said nothing of it. He, slowly peeked from his hiding spot, brown eyes taking in Nami. Nami smiled, widely.  
>"Aw! He'd adorable! Wait, let me get the crew!" She rushed out and returned, seconds later, with a group of people. "Everyone, meet Luffy!"<br>"Aw! He's cute!" A girl with long, black hair purred.  
>"Hm! Just another mouth to feed. But yeah, he's cool." A blonde guy said.<br>"Aw, yeah! Pranking buddy!" A dark-skinned male hollered.  
>"Are we keeping him, Zoro?" A little, reindeer-like creature asked, in a child-like voice. Zoro chuckled and stroked the hiding Luffy's hair, as he peeked out again.<br>"Yes, we are. Luffy, this is my crew. That's Nami, the navigator."  
>"Hello!" She smiled.<br>"Robin, our... um... hand-to-hands combater?"  
>"Hi." She waved.<br>"Shitty cook."  
>"It's Sanji, Marimo!" He hissed.<br>"Usopp, the sharp-shooter."  
>"And prankster!" He cheered.<br>"Tira, another fighter."  
>"Hi there!" She smiled, like Nami.<br>"And, finally, Chopper, the doctor."  
>"I'm the one who bandaged your ankle better!" He giggled.<p>

"Hello." Luffy said, shyly, before hiding again. Zoro chuckled, then shooed everyone away. They spent a few precious moments, cuddled to each other. Zoro stroked Luffy's hair, while Luffy lay on him, content as though he had known him from birth.

"Oy!" Luffy was woken from his sleep, by a rather harsh shaking on his arm. The minute his eyes opened, a blade was pressed against his throat and he was staring up at the brunette girl named Tira.  
>"T-Tira, what-"<br>"I know everyone likes you and all." She growled, lowly. "But if you steal MY Zoro, I'll kill you! He's mine, got it?" Luffy gulped and nodded, in fear. "Good. And DON'T tell him, brat!" Then, she stabbed his hand, while covering his mouth to stifle his scream. Then, she moved it, when he was done, and smirked. Before skipping out, happily. Luffy whimpered, quietly, holding his injured hand. The door opened and, this time, Zoro stepped in, with a plate of food.  
>"Hey, Luffy, I-" He froze, wide eyed, upon seeing Luffy, holding his hand, a knife right through it and covered in his own blood. "Shit!" He hissed, slamming the food down and running up to him, sitting beside him. "CHOPPER! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Without hesitation, Zoro ripped the knife out. Luffy screamed in agony, crying. Everyone came running, gasping upon seeing the scene. Except Tira, who grinned, before putting on a scared face. Chopper gasped, then raced up to him, with a doctor's bag. After a few minutes, the wound was freshly stitched and dressed, with fresh sheets and blankets on the bed and both of them, sitting there. Luffy had long since finished the meal in silence and was now simply trying to keep away from Zoro. Zoro was fine with it, for a while. After all, he had been really touchy, feely with him today. After a while, however, he noticed the glances, the need to be near him but fear in doing so.<p>

"Luffy." He whispered, coming close to him and breathing in his ear, gently. Luffy shuddered but didn't move away, as he was pulled onto Zoro's lap. "Who did this to you?" Zoro was surprisingly gentle with Luffy, even though he was getting angry. Not at him, of course, but at whoever hurt him. Zoro was king of the pirates and best swordsman in the world, after all. Hurting something that was his was considered a grave sin. Luffy swallowed.  
>"I-I can't tell you." He muttered, quietly. He winced when Zoro's hand rose, sharply, expecting a hit. But he was only pulled, tighter, into Zoro, so that the male could cradle him more closely.<br>"It's alright, you can tell me. I think I know who it is, anyway. So, please, tell me." He purred, comfortingly, to the frightened raven. There was a short silence, as Luff hid in Zoro's chest.  
>"...Tira. She stabbed me and threatened me to stay away from you." Another short silence. Then, suddenly, he was put, gently, on the bed and being covered by the blanket.<br>"You should sleep now." Zoro purred, gently kissing the male's forehead. Luffy wanted to protest but sleep took over his mind before he could say a word.

**Hey, guys! So, Tira isn't actually a part of the One Piece nakama, she's just an antagonist I added. Yeah. Anyway, review, favourite and follow, please! thanks! bye bye!**


End file.
